


The Love Note

by randomling



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Creepy Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomling/pseuds/randomling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil writes Carlos a love note. Of a sort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love Note

Cecil used to be a pen-chewer, back in the day. Before the writing-implement ban. Since then, he’s learned that the end of a food-colouring-filled cocktail straw is far less appealing than the end of a ballpoint; these days, instead, he nibbles on a fingernail or knuckle as he makes his careful letters. Food colouring has a tendency to blotch.

As Cecil writes, Carlos snores lightly in the next room. Cecil has to go - really, he does, he needs to be on the radio in fifteen minutes - but it’s important that he leave this message. He could text Carlos, he guesses, but the alert sound might be loud enough to disturb sleep. Anyway, a hand-written note is more romantic.

_Do not answer the door,_ he writes, _especially if it is the mailman. There is ichor in the fridge if Andy comes by, but please remind him I only have enough for one. If the caterwauling night beast comes - he might, his schedule has been off lately - cower under the bed or in the wardrobe. He’s usually gone within 30 minutes. I love you._

And with that, he has no more time. Cecil folds the note, sets it on the nightstand beside the water glass and the eye-like stone someone left at the radio station last week, and places a quick kiss on Carlos’s cheek before rushing for the door.

As he sweeps up his car keys - a quick, practised motion - Mrs Albertson begins to chant in the apartment above. She’s off schedule, too, but it’s the same old litany.

“The more things change,” Cecil murmurs, and he smiles to himself as he leaves.


End file.
